Crazy, Happy Meeting
by vampwolfgreatness
Summary: Bella is an ordinary 23 year old out shopping with friends when she meets 27 y/o Edward who falls for her at first sight while trying to dodge unwanted attention from someone else who refuses to leave him alone...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight Story and I hope you guys enjoy this, I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. I have $10 to my name and this story...**

"Alice is going to kill us if she founds out that we went shopping without her" Rose said as she picked out a dangerous red top that was calling her

"Well maybe if she didn't let Jasper kidnap her for the weekend she would have join us. By the way, if she founds out, I'm telling her that it was your ideal" Bella said as she came full blast out of the changing rooms with her items.

"You bitch, you would do something like that" Rose aimed at her head with the hanger

"I'm starting to think you love to see me marked up with marks. You really like the hard stuff don't you Rose?" Bella asked looking at the newly light red mark coming across her arm as the hanger made contact with her skin.

"You need to be rough. I can't help it if you haven't experience hard rough sex. Emmett is very skilled if I must say so myself." Rose said eyeing a new belt.

Bella was very happy that Emmett and Rose were going strong. They had their ups and downs like anyone, but she was happy none of the less. Thinking that her friend had fully given up on men 3 years ago after the ultimate betrayer from her newly fiance, Bella was worried for her, but Emmett you can say "turnt her out" and Rose was more Rose with the extra kick, if that makes sense.

"You guys really need to lay off the role playing of 50 Shades of Grey, it's starting to show on the outside" Bella told her as she started walking to the checkout area

"Never, Bella, Never. Once you have it, it's hard to let go. The way Emmett take his big hands and hold them against my body and growls makes me wet and I'm getting worked up now" Rose pulled her cell out and sent Em the signal for the get together.

"You're such a whore, Rose" Bella fake gocked at her

"And you're not. bitch please. Please tell me you didn't forget Sidney?" Rose asked her.

Sidney was Bella's no strings attached guy who she only had one rule for: Don't fuck no one else while fucking me. Which he understood and abide by until his cousin came to town a month ago with a set of newly enhanced breast. They were not in the deep south and she was far from stupid. Sidney was a guy who wanted it all and every piece of tail that walked by that he deemed fuckable.

"My rules and fist happened. Why is it so hard to find someone who is truly to and for you. Yes we all have our slutty moments buy why can't a guy just be true about how things are, especially when you try to make it easy for them?" Bella asked her smiling at the girl behind the counter.

"Because guys think with their dicks and only see asses" Rose answer giving her the college vibe answer.

"I'm glad we can that we can have this talk, Rose" Bella said as they paid for their things and headed out.

"Retail shopping is the best outlet for your stress Bella" Rose said as they started walking through the giantic mall.

As they were making plans for going out tonight, Bella ran into a someone, as she was getting ready to say sorry, the voice beat her to it.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you up" a melody velvet voice called out to her.

"It's okay" Bella was feeling very strange, not only was this guy sweet, but he had manners. He had a had full of thick bronze hair and a pair of clear green eyes that made you envision that soul was out their for the taking.

"I know you don't know me and I don't know you, but I'm going to do something and I need you to follow my lead" Edward asked but more like pleaded with his eyes to her.

"What?" Bella asked him but all to soon her answer was answered wit flesh.

Edward pulled her into a toe curling, mindblowing kiss making her drop her bags and wraping her arms around him and into his hair. She was falling but didn't know how deep until the kiss was stopped by howling, and screams and that's when Bella came to and saw Rose with a dumbfound look but smirk on her face followed by a strawberry blonde who was throwing nasty bitch look at her.

"Get away from my boyfriend you bottom feeding bitch" The blonde lashed out at Bella

"I'm not your boyfriend Tanya, so stops this nonsense and leave me alone" Bella dubbed him as a good kisser said.

"Call me out of my name again and I'm drag your ass around this mall until you have no more hair, skank bitch" Bella replied to Tanya the plastic pole. She was too skinny and needs to eat before she past out. Rose stood close in case Bella need her

"But Eddie, you know were meant to be. I love you and you love me so let's get out of here and go some where quiet." The Tanya girl said

"Stop please calling me that! Respect me and my girlfriend and yourself of this foolishness. I have not or will ever feel that way about you." Edward said making Bella go into shock and Rose into overdrive. Sure Edward was nice looking but Bella didn't need to drawn into this crazy shit.

"Since when has she been your girlfriend, I never seen her around before. Hell I never seen any of her stuff at you place." Tanya threaten hoping this will break them apart.

"That's because I respect my mans shit. I don't need to have clothes over his place. I'm secure enough to know he won't be falling for bitches like you. Beside when I'm over he just ripes them off me and their ruin, so I thought, why not just show up and bring my stuff with me or I can burrow some of his, right babe?" Bella smiled up at him

Edward was taking back by this beauty who turns out to be leathal when feeling she needs to make a stand. He grabbed and picked her up her while growling and wrapping her legs around his waist and claimed his beauty in front of the entire mall.

Tanya saw this display and vowed that it wasn't over until her and Edward where together and sassed away while pushing a guy who wanted to talk to her away...

**I really hope you guys take this ride with me on this story...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Bella, slow down there tiger" Rose said making the duo break apart.

"I'm Edward" he said as he put her back on her own two feet with his hands on her waist.

"I'm Bella" she said as she stared right at him.

"What was that? Do you go around kissing girls that you find walking in the mall or something?" Rose asked Edward as he fidget with his shirt trying not to be embarrassed from Rose awkward but accurate statement.

"Thanks Rose, but I can handle this. What was that? Do you go around kissing girls that you find in the mall? Bella asked as Rose just shooked her head at her.

"You handle it alright." Rose told her with her hand on her hip. Her phone beep letting her know that she got a message.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm tired of being followed and harrassed to be in a relationship with someone, especially her. Women treat me like I'm this trophy to show off to other people, but really other women and I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries here." Edward told her trying not to seem like some type of jerk.

"It's fine, it's not everyday that a guy is waiting in a mall ready to kiss me, so I feel sort of honored, as strangely as that seem." Bella laughed bring a smile to his face.

"Gosh, I'm sorry again about that. I just went caveman on you and I'm sorry. Don't take what Tanya said to heart. She just wants to be in a relationship with me. According to her, we are, but thankfully we aren't."

"You must have a good dick then, that's the only reason a girl would be hooked like that" Rose throughout at Edward.

"Rose!" Bella muffled her scream at Rose

"Don't mind my friend, she needs to be in a timeout some where for people who say crazy stuff." Bella mentioned to Edward as he gave her a sly smirk.

"It's okay, people say and do crazy stuff such as today." Edward smile still trying to shake his actions from what he did today.

"You're right" Bella smiled at him looking him over again.

"I'm sorry, I can't say it enough to you" Edward smiled at her

"If you say it again, I'm going to throw up" Rose smiled at the both of them breaking them out of their smiling game.

"It was nice meeting you Edward" Bella smiled and held her palm out for him to shake.

He took her into his arms and squeezed her like he wasn't going to see her again. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella" he let her go and help with her bags offering to take them to her car. She declined and left walking away from him still feeling his eyes on her.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked her as they made it to the escalators

"I don't know how to explain that back there. It was me but it was me, you know" Bella told her.

"I don't know Bella, it was like you had an outter body experience or something" Rose stepped off first and then Bella.

"I guess you can say that. It's not everyday that I kiss some freakish hot guy in the middle of the mall." Bella made her way to the passenger side of Rose BMW.

They were safe inside the car as Rosalie started the car to cool before they left.

"Bella you two almost fucked in the middle of the mall" That Rose had a colorful mouth on her.

"We did not! he was nice looking, and a very good kisser" Bella issued out as they left the mall for her apartment on the eastside in Seattle.

"Well, all I'm saying is you could have gotten more than a name and a makeout session" Rose said as she paid attention to the traffic in front of her.

Bella thought about all that has happen today and couldn't believe that something like this happened to her.

"Edward is a lovely name. I wonder what does an Edward do? All the ones that I think of owns a bookstore or works in politics." Bella thought about it.

"Well he could have been doing you. Why didn't you get a number or something, while you two were smiling at one another like lost souls?" Rose pulled into the parking spot outside of Bella's apartment.

"I don't know. I don't know why I do the things I do. Hell, I don't know why you say and do the shit you do, Rose" Bella told her.

"I do it because it's me, Bella. Start doing more of you no matter how awkward or fucked up it is. If it's you, it's you." Rose flat out tld her.

Bella opened the door and deposited her bags on the couch in the living room as she headed to the fridge and pulled out something to drink for her and Rosalie. They talked more about Edward and Tanya.

"I wonder why she does the things she do? Clearly Edward wasn't feeling her, I mean would you go off the deep end because of Emmett?" Bella asked Rosalie.

"Yeah I would because he's mine and he would for me, but what that bitch was doing was borderline fucked up. Who follows a man around town and watch him when he doesn't bat and eye at you?" Rosalie dip in the fridge getting a yogurt.

"It's weird because she was saying they were in a relationship, when they weren't and he was acting defensive to someone who he basically can bodyslam."Bella mentioned

"Like I said, he probably fucked her at some point and she just could give him up" Rose made a point there, Bella assumed.

"Could be, but the way he kissed me, I don't know" Bella just couldn't shake him and curse herself for not at least getting a whole name.

"He called you his girlfriend too, I caught that" Bella couldn't fight the smile and tried covering it up with her glass.

"Oh no you don't, honey, tell me?" Rose slapped her hand away from her face.

"Tell you what?" Bella played coy

"Did you heart race? Did he make you wet?" Rose just put it out there.

All Bella could do was blush and fight the temptation of Edward

"I have to meet Emmett, but this isn't finished. We are so going to find him and make sure he is yours. I'll be back at 8 to pick you up. Be ready.

Rose left and Bella saw it was 2 and decide to watch a movie or something since she didn't have Edward to beat her walls down as Rose would say. She ended up watching some fucked up movie on ACM and eventually fell asleep. When she woke it was a little before 7 and she wasn't even close to being ready.

She hopped in the shower and scrub and wash from head to toe. After cleaning herself she hopped out and dried off and lotion down light, she didn't want to sweat too much while dancing. Going into the room she grabbed, what she dubbed as "going out undergarments", and put them on. Next was her outfit. She wanted to looked wanted and that was what Edward made her feel today.

Looking into her closet she found the perfect answer to her night. She pulled a body figure hugging dress from the closet that stop mid thigh. It was white from the chest up with half sleeves to match and the bottom half was a pale pink with two blue straps going down each side.

Bella laid out the dress on the bed and applied light foundation and pair it with a pale pink nude lip gloss. Puckering she started doing her hair going for a barely there light wave. Happy with body and shine of her hair she got dress and put on her classic pair of strap heels and heartshaped necklace. Last thing she was doing was putting on eye shadow when the door bell ringed. She went to answer it to find Rosalie on the other side looking like a wet mans dream.

"Damn girl, where did you get them boots?" Rose blasted as she laughed in Bella's face. **(FunFact: Tom asked Donna that on Parks&Recs)**

"You looked good too Rose" Bella let her in.

"Sabrina just text and told me that Volturi is wall to wall back so we need to hurry"

"Well let's go, sexy!" Bella walked to the door with Rose following her.

They reached the club and saw the line was long and that was a no no for them, standing in line. Rose parked down the block and they headed back up and to the front door of the club. The bouncer was a big o meanie who wasn't playing any games and when he locked eyes with them, the whole boob/number trick worked in their favor. The music was blasting and they took a table as soon as the people left it. Placing their orders for a round of shots, Rosalie spotted Sabrina and motioned her over to them.

"Sabrina, you remember Bella" Rose asked her

Bella spoke to her but didn't really remember her like that. In the mean time their drinks arrived and they were laughing and joking and called Alice, but of course she didn't answer. If Jasper wanted no communication, then that's what it would be.

"Let's dance" Rose demanded bring Bella out of her daze and onto the dance floor.

The DJ was playing the right setlist for her, Bella thought. Everything from Kelly Clarkson to Rihanna and things were looking up for her. Her and Rose twirled and dance well together since both were manless for the time being, but not for long. A very tall guy grabbed her from behind and was rubbing up against her calling it dance, but she wasn't feeling it. All it takes is for one asshole to try to ruin your night.

"That' s it baby push your little ass on me" the big dumb fool utter.

"Okay,I had enough,I don't want to dance anymore." Bella told him

"Don't be such a fucking, bitch baby. Let Felix show you what he can do."

"Hands off, asshole" Rose started him in the face not backing down.

Bella tried leaving but his grip was strong consider his ass look like a damn bean stock tree.

"Let her go" Bella heard a voice off to the side but could see the person

"This is between me and my girl, buzz off you weirdo" Felix told the guy

"That's funny because last time I checked she was my girlfriend, isn't that right Bella" Edward moved forward pulling Bella away from the pissy drunk.

"Edward" Bella moaned out like a porn star waiting to be fuck.

"The bitch was out her for the taking. Maybe you aren't doing your job because she was all up on my dick" Edward pushed him as he feel on the ground and stood over him.

"Don't you ever in your shitty life disrespect her or I will kill you"

Felix didn't want to add fuel to the fire and got up and left.

"Oh, Edward you didn't have to do that" Bella threw herself into his arms hugging him

"I'm sorry about that" Edward ran a nervous hand on the back on his neck

"It's fine, you didn't get hurt did you?" Bella asked as she looked him over

"No, I'm fine" he grabbed her hand in his and just held it feeling how soft she was and her smell, man she smelled amazing.

"Nice to see you again" Rose smirked as she laughed at her own joke.

Edward gave her a wave and walked back to the table with them. He stood as the women took the seats. Bella offered her seat to him but he declined it. Emmett finally showed up and greeted everyone. Him and Edward talk and actually found out that they had a mutal friend, Jasper Whitlock. Rose and Emmett stayed a while and bid her and Edward by a little after that leaving Bella and Edward together at the club. They got to know one another more and found out that they had a good bit in common. Edward was surprise to learn that she was trying to become a editor and that was her dream one day, but right now she has a job work for a GE. He told her that he was a creative designer for a car company and she thought that was awesome. It was nearing midnight that they opt to leave and go eat some where. Finding a diner wasn't too hard. Having a greasy cheeseburger and fries was the answer to everything right now.

Once finished he took her home and to were she inivited him in. She showed him the living room and told him to have a seat. Grabbing him a water she went to change after handed it to him. Picking some cute PJs shorts with a matching top, she settle back in the living room to where he was.

"So what were you doing at the club?" asking him she cut on the tv and settle on the big bang theory.

"I wasn't going to go out, but I'm glad that did"

"Yea, twice in one day, what are the odds?" Bella poked him in the stomach making him laugh

"I can't complain" he said as he sat his large perfect manly hands on her leg, leaving his heated mark on her.

Bella really wanted to be good, but Edward just makes her want to let lose.

They turnt to the tv and started to watch the show. It was nearing almost 2am and Bella just didn't want the night or morning to end no matter how much sleep knocked on her door. Edward saw this and didn't want her to suffer because of him.

"I should go" he looked at her. She was everything that he wanted but he wasn't sure about her. Bella's beauty was something you would think of to draw. The things she would say and how she would express herself made Edward want to protect her always, regardless of if she didn't like him.

He stood to leave and Bella stood as well but to only bring him into a mind blowing kiss. Her lips were the softness to calm his worry. Her body is what brought him near and far at the same time. Edward kiss her like she was the water to his thirst. Bella wanted this. She wanted him. Edward felt that need for her as well but didn't feel like it should go like this.

"Bella, please believe me, I want this more than anything, but not right now." he pulled back and looked at her. The freshness of her face made it all worth it for him, he just hope it was the right thing to do or else he would be kicking hisself forever.

"Fine, but can you stay the night?"

"Sure" they both settled on the couch with the tv own and eventually feel asleep in the wee morning...


	3. Chapter 3

Ever been in bed and you're in a comfortable spot and you just don't want to move? Well that's Bella right now. Eyes close and her sheets and blankets are just the right kind of warmth with the smell of her fabric softner with a heavy scent of strong, very manly cologne.

_Wait a minute? _Bella thought. It' been a couple of months since anything of hers smelled like a man and Sidney didn't count because he was a confused little boy. This smell was made for a GOD a by a god. The smell brought her some comfort that made her feel safe and loved. She tried to flip herself over so she could bury herself more into it. When she squeezed the heavy scented blanket, it squeezed back with a low growl. Bella opened her eyes and got the shock of her life when she was face to chin with him. It was only when she closed her eyes tight that the memories started to flow back into her head. Everything from the fight at the club to the full out begging him to do it her did Bella come to her senses.

Opening her eyes she got the shock of her life when deep dark soul serious green eyes were staring back at her. Through her, so to speak. It was like he was having a conversation with her without saying anything at all. He smiled hich made her smile.

"Good morning" he echoed

"Good morning" Bella said shyly trying to hide her embarrassment from last night and now combined.

Edward brought his hand up to her cheek and gave it a soft push to bring her face back to him.

"Don't hide, you have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about, okay?" he said looking from her eyes to her kissable mouth.

"Easy for you to say when you weren't the one the doing it." Bella looked any where else but at him.

"Well I think I got you by a morning ago, remember?" he asked her referring to kissing her so unexpectedly in the middle of the mall.

Bella smirked at him and was actually touched by how he was making her feel at ease about the whole situation. Bella was so caught up in the moment that she failed to realise the position that her and Edward were currently taking. That was the same position that Rosalie came through the front door to find them in.

Bella was laying on her back with Edward nested and well rested between her legs. Bella never felt his weight so maybe that's why she was so comfortable like this.

"Did you do the nasty with Mall Guy?" Rosalie stood at the end of the couch as Edward and Bella hopped up straghting out their clothes.

"Rose, don't you knock?" Bella semi lached into her

"Oh, please knocking is so yesterday and today is bust in on your girlfriend and see if she got some action." Rose looked over at Edward as he fumbled with his shirt and hair.

"Well this isn't awkward at all Rose" Bella took Edward's hand and lead him to the door.

Before he left he turnt to her and asked her offically out for tonight. Of course she said yeah, who the hell wouldn't. Closing the door she went to the fridge and grabbed her some juice. Roaslie followed in behind her smiling.

"You're being creepy, Rose" Bella sipped her juice.

"Creepy, my ass. Nosy as fuck, hell yeah. So what happened here?" Rose hopped on the stool in the kitchen.

Bella decided to indulged her girlfriend who has been there for her through the good and bad giving her much needed to twisted advice when it comes to her problems.

"Where should I start? Uh, let's see, you know about the fight so, we ending up eating breakfast at some diner and back here at my place, where I threw myself at him, it was great." Bella sarcastically said as she sipped a little more juice and poured the rest down the sink drain.

"So, you guys had sex? How was it? From what I walked in on, he looks like he likes missionary" Rose rambled more to herself than Bella.

"We didn't Rose. He declined and I felt like a fool when I woke up this morning before you barged in on us, making everything seems awkward." Bella mentioned

"Well he must be gay. Did you really see yourself? I wanted to do you myself, girl." that made her laugh, something she needed right now.

"Rose, you and Em do some freaky shit. If I didn't know any better I would say you guys just have sex any where just to see if you will get caught."

"Ani't nothing wrong with a little thrill and pleasure. It makes the sex that much more desired, Bella. Don't knock it until you try it." Rose told her.

"Beside, Edward isn't gay, because he asked me out for tonight." walking back into the living room, Bella changed the tv to CNN to see the news and sat on the couch that she was occupying earlier with Rose next to her.

"That sly dog. Are you nervous?"

"Yes and NO" Bella raked her hand through her messy hair..

"Well, only one way to fix that"

"Which is?" Bella asked

"A shot and no panties"

Laughing a full out belly laughed Bella came to her senses when she saw the for sure look on Rose face.

"I thought you were joking?"

"Bella, I'm trying to get you the ultimate sundae with nuts on top." Rosalie laughed at her own joke as Bella side eyed her.

"You're are so wrong for that"

Bella and Rosalie talked more talk and order take out and left Alice plenty of messages. It wasn't the same without pixie and Bella could really used her help on somethings, because Rose was too playboy and Bella just didn't have it in her to do some of the things. If she could have anything of Rose, it would be her confidence. That girl could pull off any looked without even trying. Bella thought back on when Rose used to spend the night at her place and Rose would wake up walking into the kitchen looking like she was walking out of page in ELLE instead of the bed. The food came and they ate and did self tests out of ELLE magazine and comparing their results. Rose wished her good luck on her date and left.

The time approach Bella without waring and she was in her kitchen wearing a strapless classic black jumper that resembles a little black dress to the naked eye only it wasn't. Her hair was braided in one big messy french braid that came over one side of her shoulder and she paired look with a gold friendship necklace that her, Alice and Rosalie got matching ones and with an ankel braclet and black heels.

The door bell ringed and she took a quick shot to calm her nerves. Walking to the door she opened it to Edward standing on the other side dressed in a black fitted button up and some dark wash denim jeans and black boots.

"Wow, you look great" Bella took him all in from head to toe.

"You look great, too" he said smiling at her and presented her with a white mountain wild flower.

Bella took the pretty flower and grabbed her things and locked up her apartment. Edward showed her to his car and helped her in.

"I hope you don't mind if we have dinner at my place. Is that alright? If not, I can take you out to a restaurant or something."

"No, that's perfect. I didn't know you could cook. You didn't order take out and try to past it off as your own, did you?" Bella teased him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have skills that would make Ramsey jealous" Edward told her talking turning on the boulevard that lead to his house. Bella just gazed at the infinity scenery of trees and lights which turnt into the night time sky the farther they traveled.

"Keeping stroking your ego, it's a nice touch" Edward had to keep his bad thoughts away. Bella was such a tease without even knowning it. Or maybe she does knows it and keeps fucking with me on it.

Pulling up to his place Bella loved the layout of it. It was an average brickstyle house with a porch. Edward had matching chairs outside that sat on it and had a small garden off to the side. Taking the walk way he opened the front door and let her in first. Bella walked down the small hallway whic on the left was the living room and on the right the kitchen. He showed her the living room and told her to peek a movie for them. He had a small collection all action packed and thrill seeking. Bella didn't mind his collection but she had seen most if not all of them twice before. She was looking at his _Need for Speed _collection when he appeared behind her with a glass of wine. The wine was great and so was the night so far. He asked if she was allergic to anything and talked more with her about anything really.

They eventually started the movie and was watching it. Edward left to check on dinner and was standing in the walking way watching her watching the movie.

"Dinner ready" Edward said finally getting her attention

"What are we having?" Bella walked over in the kitchen

"See for yourself" Bella sat when he pulled out her chair and saw grilled fish over a bed of rice topped with a mango salsa with asparagus.

"This looks great" Bella praised him

"Wait til you try it." Edward setted himself and they dug in. Bella was amazed by all the flavors that traveled into her mouth. They made small talk here and there over the course of their meal. Edward offer her more wine as he cleaned up the meal they just had. Walking back into the living room he ended up turning off the movie and letting a classical mix cd fill the empty room.

"May I have this dance?" Bella was at a lost for words. Edward was too sweet and thoughtful to her. Never in her life has she met someone who was so caring and actually meant it.

"Yes.." Edward took her hand and pulled her near to him. Instead of the traditonal hand on your should to waist, he wrapped her up in his arms rocking from side to side. Bella closed her eyes thanking the stars above for aligning a path for her and Edward. Wait, she wasn't sure if she and him were anything. Considering all the staring that they give each other and mixed that in with a kiss or two, they could be something but she wasn't sure with his current chaos situation as before.

Edward felt so right in this moment. Everything was perfect from the dinner to the dance.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked her still rocking from side to side. He didn't get a answer so he tried again. The same as before. He hope that he didn't put her the sleep like a baby rocking from side to side. So he tried a trick to see if she was actually sleep. He stopped dancing and was going to easy back from her and see for his own eyes.

"Why did you stop? Is something wrong?" Bella asked him all alert and catching him off guard.

"Yeah, um, everything is fine." he rubbed his hand through his hair feeling second hand embarassment of getting caught.

"You sure?" she asked him

"I'm more than sure, Bella."

"Good. Thanks for tonight Edward, it's more than perfect" Bella gave him a quick kiss which turned into a few pecks, which lead to a full makeout in his living room. He picked her up and supported her weight in his hands. Bella traveled her hands up and down Edward's arms and finally find their place one at his neck and the other in his hair.

"Bella, I'm not playing any games with you and I do care about you. I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend" he asked fearing that she might say no he looked down and away from her.

She was touched and honored by his gesture and really felt happy with him.

"I thought I was already your girlfriend, Edward. I mean you did claim me in the middle of the mall in front of everyone." Bella smirked at him watching him semi blush.

"I'm sorry, is that a yes?" he glanced at her

"No, it's a definitely" Edward claimed her soft pillow lips again and broke apart when the door bell ringed.

"I'll be right back" he kissed her quick and and left to answer the door. Bella was waiting patiently for Edward when she heard the yelling. Making her way to the door she heard that pole looking girl yelling at Edward like that day at the mall.

Edward was trying to make Tanya leave without causing a scene but he was too late when Bella approached them.

"What is your problem know?" Bella asked her

"Edward what are you doing with this swamp thing? Didn't I tell you I will take care of you when you come to me?" Tanya said walking over to Edward trying to hold his hand.

"You need to really leave and stop this nonsense right now. Just leave me alone" Edward huffed out getting tired of the situation

"But Eddie"

"Hey, get your hands off him. Didn't he say he doesn't want to be bother? What is your fucking deal? You touch my boyfriend again I'm going to ruin your ass, k" Bella told getting tired of her advances as well as personal experiences.

"Edward tell this garbage don't talk to me like that?"

Bella had enough and lunched through the air at her, only to get caught by Edward and backed up to the porch.

"Tanya don't every come here again or near me or Bella. I will have you arrested for tresspassing and stalking."

"It's not stalking Edward if we are meant to be,even if you don't know it." Tanya smirked her bitchy smile at Bella

"That's it" Bella tired to lunched at her again but Edward wrapped her up in his arms and back into the house.

"I meant what I said" Edward told Tanya and went inside with Bella.

Bella was walking a hole in Edward's floor when he joined her in the living room.

"Don't let her get to you. It's all a game to her to see if she can have me" Edward kept his distance. A pissed off Bella wasn't a pretty site. Well a she was hot actually but lethal too.

"You don't get it Edward. How would you feel if I had some guy beating down your door to get to me and saying we are meant to be together." Bella mentioned trying to get her point across.

Edward felt like he was on fire. He would beat the living shit out of the bastard who dared to touch what is his.

"Now you know" Bella smiled as she bounced down on the sofa. Edward sat next to her and watched her look around.

"Whenever you're ready to go let me know"

"I'm not unless you want me to go?"

"Never"

"I can be your bodyguard for the night" Bella smirked at him.

"That's hot, you protecting me from the crazy women" Edward smiled at her leaning back.

"I can do a lot more too."

Edward knew this was a dangerous game he was playing with her and he was more than down for any innuendo Bella was throwing out there.

"Are you sure?" he just had to be sure

"Yeah"

He turned everything off heading upstairs with Bella. He gave her a change of his clothes and change himself. He had a king bed which could fit more than two people and sat on the edge until she came out. Seeing her in his clothes was vision he has been dreaming about forever. Bella belong with him. He got in first and opened the side by him for her. She hopped in and scooted closer to him where she nested her head on his chest. Having a small conversation about things she feel asleep did Edward pictured his future with her.

"I'm never leaving, Bella" he made that vow to her as she slept her night away...


	4. Chapter 4

Bella had to get up and leave Edward for a 911 text from Rosalie telling her she will meet her at her place, _ASAP! _She gathered her things and left a kissy note for Edward in her place. Trying her best to be gentle and quiet, she walked out front on the porch and called for a cab. As she was waiting, she admired his small garden underneath the beautiful morning sky. Lost in her dream state she didn't hear or see Edward standing there with his morning coffee.

"Was I really that bad, that you had to sneak out and leave me?" he asked starling her from her morning daze.

"No,you were great. It's just that I had a friend emergency and I'm waiting on a cab to get here." she smiled at him without trying to look guilty of being caught by him leaving this morning.

"I have no problem taking you home, let me get my keys and I will take you" Edward handed over his cream and sugar coffee to her as he was about to step inside to get his keys.

"No, please, it's okay and besides, I already called a cab" Bella looked at him still in his nightwear.

"Bella, it's fine,I really don't mind" he told her as he approached her again on the porch.

Hearing a car horn in the distanct made the couple break away and Edward went inside to grab his keys, a shirt and wallet.

As Bella was making her way over to cab so was Edward behind her. Before she could utter a word to driver, Edward had handed over a $20 and sent the driver on his way. Opening the door and while waiting for her to get in did he release his coffee was still on the porch. Making sure she was safe in the car, he retrieved his coffee and got behind the wheel.

They conversated as he took Bella home and got over their awkward anti walk-of-shame. After making sure she was safe behind the door of her apartment did he drive away.

No Rosalie was insight so Bella called her to see what was going on. "I'm pulling up now Bella, open the door." Doing what she asked Bella stood there until Rose appeared, bearing donuts.

"What's going on?" Bella asked her worrying about everything in between.

"Let's talk over breakfast" Rose mentioned as she made way to Bella's kitchen and fixed juice for both her and Bella as she came in behind her. Going to the nearest seat, Rose sat down and presented the box of donuts to Bella. "Have one" she looked at her friend stand before her.

"Okay, if you're fine, then what was up with 911 text?"

"I didn't say that I was fine Bella" Rose shut the box after grabbing her a jelly cream filled one.

"What? Is it Emmett? Are you guys fighting? Did he hit you? If so help me god..."

"Slow down firecracker, it's nothing like that. Something happened to me and I just need to be sure about some stuff. I don't know how to feel except but to wonder, you know."

"No Rose, I don't, because you won't tell me. My heart is racing and jumping out of my chest worried that something terrible is wrong with you."

"Bella it's nothing like that, I love you even more for being there for me and I'm forever indebt to you for saving me. You're the best everything a girl could want, but I think I'm pregnant" Rose watched as Bella slowly lowered down in the chair next to here.

"I..I...I" she was at a lost of words for her friend that she wasn't expecting those words to come out of her mouth.

"Bella, you're sounding like you are in shock. Are you okay?" Rose stood as she went over to Bella and sat her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure, Rose? A Baby?"

"I'm not sure. I'm late atleast three weeks and everytime I pass someone with a child I feel all warm inside and I can't explain it right."

"Rose we need more than just a warm sensation" Bella started to come around and think

"I have a test and I came here, because I feel safe and at home"

Touched by her words, Bella was also in friend mode. Hugging her she told her that everything was going to be alright. Trying to be the clearer head between the two, but it seems that Rose was more than fine. She could be pregnant. She waited until Rose finised the usual steps in this important test before going into the room.

"I'm nervous Bella"

"Don't be you and Emmett are wonderful and will be great parents no matter the outcome. You're a beautiful perosn with a beautiful heart, Rose. Don't let anyone tell you different." Bella hugged a teary eye Rose.

"Will you marry me?" Bella knew she was only joking to try and lighting the mood

"In a minute, Emmett better watch out"

They both laughed and told one another silly things until Rose was ready to face the music. Watching her walking into the bathroom and waiting for a few minutes made Bella think about what if the roles were reversed, would she be as brave as her friend, she wouldn't know. Rose came out and just stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I know Alice will shit bricks and be made at us, but I want you to be the Godmother." Looking up at a smirking Rose as what she was saying hit her all she could do was jump up and down letting her soundless words stay at bay. They hugged each other tight and let the tears flow. If Emmett didn't want about right now, her and Alice will be there no matter what.

"I'm happy and I will love this child with my all, but I don't know if Emmett will want this. What if he is not ready?" One of Rose's fears hit her dead on.

"He will because he loves you and this is half of him as it is you." Bella said

"Gosh, I hope you're right" Rose said

Bella rubbed Rose stomach."This is your happiness Rose, just like it's inside of you, it will keep growning and growing and growing."

"I will cherish him or her too" Rose touched her belly

"Come on, you're eating for two. Let's see what I can make that will make both of you happy." Bella said

Bella went to work in the kitchen and ending up making a homade pizza with shredded pepperoni and spinach with extra cheese. EVERYTHING is better with cheese. As her and Rose dug in gossiping about her situation, both last night and this morning, a knocking was heard at the door. Opening the door, Bella came face with her best friend Alice.

"I'm so happy to see you, Bella. I missed you so much. I tried calling Rose but she must be in a deep sleep after dealing with Emmett." Alice said.

"Actually she is in the kitchen. Come on girl I made pizza" Bella let her in and they join Rose in the kitchen.

"She's alive!" Rose threatically said.

"I'm better than alive, girl, I'm great" Alice reach over and took a slice of pizza

"So, I take it you had fun withh Jasper?" Bella mentioned munching on her slice

"Girls, I have some news to share" Alice told'em

"We all do" Rose said

"Jasper...PROPOSED!" Alice showed them her more than perfect princess cut diamond on her perfectly shaped hand.

Rose and Bella gushed over the ring and Alice's happiness. "We can talk and talk and talk about my ring and wedding in a minuter. Whose next?" Alice wanted to know. Bella smiled at Rose to go next and she did.

"I'm pregnant" Rose told Alice looking at her as her jaw hit the floor. Rose was certain that she saw her baby's nursery flashed in Alice's eyes. It was a battle that she was more than ready to win with the little pixie.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be a auntie" Alice had tears in her eyes which made Rose have tears in hers and Bella was just filled with joy.

"Bella, so what is your news?" Alice was so giddy with joyness that she was still holding Rosalie's hand.

"I meet a guy and as of last night he's my boyfriend"Bella said to Alice

"GET OUT!" Alice was so happy for everyone. "What are the odds that we all gain our blessings at the same time?" Nothing could wipe the smile off her face.

"It's wonderful" Bella threw in

"It's great" Rose looked over at Bella than Alice.

"We need to go shopping" Alice said

"We already went" Rose let slip out of her mouth not really registing what she just said

"Without me?" Alice mentioned you can hear the saddness in her voice

"If we didn't then Bella wouldn't have met Mr. Right" Rose said trying to make Alice happy again that this one time she wasn't there they went to the mall.

"I guess you're right. So when are you going to tell Emmett?" Alice asked Rose

"Soon" Rose smiled

Bella caught Alice up to speed on all that has happened with her and Alice as well. Hearing her cell ring, Bella ran to answering it all ready knowing who it was. Her and Edward were on the phone for awhile before coming to end to call each other tomorrow after work. Hanging up the phone, Bella came out to Rose and Alice cleaning the kitchen.

"You guys didn't have to do that"

"It's done Bella don't fuss about it" Alice said

"I need to go so I can prepare myself for Emmett. Thank you for always being there for me honey" Rose told Bella

"You guys are always there for me"

"Group hug" Alice said cheerful behind them.

Bella locked up and release a bright small just thankful for all the right that has just transpired over the last couple of days. She changed and snuggled in her bed for channel surfing waiting on the new episode of "The Walking Dead" to come on.

She was happy...


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the long delay and I hate doing those AN in replace of a chapter because it get's the readers excited to read a new chapter when it's really an AN, but anyway, I sorta got a dose of bad KARMA because I read other people fanfics and then a author posted a note saying that their laptop broke down and that stopped them from uploading and I was saying in my head, yeah, right and before you knew it I kinda of broke my laptop screen and head to get that replace but the screen that give me kept blinking none stop, so I took it back and the tech guy said my keyboard was dirty and he show me how to clean it and Iong story short, I had to have both my laptop screen and key board replace and that took almost a month to get everything together and add a couple of horrible days of schools, I'm just peachy...ENJOY!**

Work was a bust for Bella and with the day being Monday, it just dragged on and on and on. With only a minute passed from when she last looked at the clock, Bella rubbed the dryness from her eyes.

"You will make it through today and the week will be shorter" That's alway been Bella's mantra when the day just seems to stand still. Sitting at her blank laptop trying to at least start a piece that will catch the eye of everyone that picks up an issue of the next issue of this magazine.

"Bella, Maxine wants to see you in her office in 5" A shy like voice beep through the phone's intercom.

"Thanks" Bella replied as she refreshen herself on the way to her Boss office. She walked with confidence but nervousness at the same time in her stark black heels that set off her teal green silky blouse with black waistband dress pants. Bella came to the floor that housed the big boss office at the very end of the hallway. With the looks of Luxury with a mixture of pearls and neutural colors, she came to the all back heavy door and knocked twice waiting to be let in.

"Come" Bella heard a small but strong voice.

Opening the door, she peered her head through it waiting for the boss to speak.

"Close the door and please sit." Doing as she asked, Bella came forward and sat in one of the off black leather couches that gave the office that edge feeling to it. "Do you know why you are her?" Short and simple and too the point, Bella was doing everything to keep calm. It's not all the time that the Boss calls you in the office.

"No ma'am" Bella answered with her back straight and eyes locked on her boss

"You're a young woman with a sense of direction in your life, right?" Maxine tipped off as she swung from side to side in her big boss lady chair.

"Yes, I would say so" Bella smiled at her trying to hide her nervousness from the boss.

"Well the reason that you're here is your pieces that you do bring in great buyers for the mag as well as with excellent feedback. Now, you're one of the choosing few that are in the running to be the next writing exective for the mag but you're lacking a few pieces that will lock you in place to take of that job. I'm willing to help you and the other three to get that spot and hopefully the best will wind on top with me higher. Do you understand or is this all too much for you?" Maxine demanded from Bella at a fast paced

Bella couldn't believe that the Boss hand picked her as one of the four in running for such a big job, but isn't that what I was working for since I started working, striving to be the best that I can be. As Bella was running her mouth off in her head she didn't her the boss calling her name. "Is it a yes or a no?" Bella jerked her head up as she composed herself. "I would love that. Thank you so much for even considering me with such an honor."

"I chose you because you have a way of making your pieces realistic. You give the readers a paradise vacation away from their hectic lives and that's what I need for this mag. Now on to another important topic. I have a assignment that I need you to complete and if you do it well, let's just say that the odds are in your favor." Bella was having an outer body experience. Her boss was telling her in so many words that the promotion was hers and Bella was feeling good about everything and couldn't believe her luck could change so much in the matter of 20 minutes.

"I'm very honor still and I strive for nothing but the best" an excited Bella gleamed at her boss

"The magazine issue for next month is looking into the creative world behind the scenes of fashion. I've broken it into four pieces: make-up, hair, models, and guests, and the piece that you will be working on is models. Now with this I envision the elements of becoming a model, a day in the life of a model sort of thing and I need you to bring that piece to life. I need more than the protype same so. You're writing will be perfect for this and I now that you will succeed, I can feel it." Maxine walked back around her desk and took her seat. Getting her point across always made her a little animated at times.

"I can do that. Is there any model agency that you went me to dive into specifically?"

"I have the perfect agency in mind that this piece will work wonders for." Bella watched as the boss typed away on her expensive computer and writing down an address on a very extoic looking paper.

"I want a rough draft on my desk in two weeks which will leave us enough time to make changes in what not before the final cut goes to the printing press."

"I will get right on this" Bella was more than happy about the changes coming her way and the promotion that she can feel in the distant.

"That will be all dear, until next time". Getting up Bella walked out the office and back to her personal office. Bella gather her things and went out to work on her last piece before getting that promotion.

Catching a cab to get to her new destination it brought her upon a building in the downtown area. Getting out, she put on her working mind and went to work. Approaching the front desk, Bella was met with a beautiful woman with amazing sun kissed skin and smooth silk hair that jumps out agaisnt her skin.

"Can I hope you with something?" the woman asked

"Yes, I'm here to start working on a piece that my bossed sent me over to do"

"I'm sorry I don't follow, what are you saying?" the woman asked of Bella again

"I work for a magazine and my boss sent me over to get the lastest on this agency so where is boss of this establishment?"

"So you want to see the boss, personally, because you have a piece to do in a magazine?"

"Yes" Bella smiled at the woman whose name is Leah judging from the only name tag on the desk.

"No, I can't do that. The boss is really busy and has no time for your foolish games.

"What"

"I know your type. Sleep with the boss so you become a model over night. You sluts never stop. Have some respect for yourself. You are at least 30 and you just need to hang up that modeling career. It's not going to happen. Coming in her talking about doing a piece for a magazine.

Bella tried to show her some proof and before she knew it security had been called to take her out the building. She couldn't believe what just happened. Bella called her boss and explain the situation and told her to go back in and sit and wait for the owner to come get her. Doing as she said, Leah saw Bella walk in and sit and got up and walked to her.

"You need to leave now"

"I told you before that I was working and my boss told me to wait, so that's what I'm doing, waiting" Bella smirked at her.

"I don't care who you are waiting for, wait outside on the corner like the ho you are." getting pissed off Bella was tired of the shit this bitch was trying to pull.

"As I told you before, I'm working, so I'm going to need for you to take your hot pissed cum breathe and get the fuck out of my face before I make you move myself"

"Make me, bitch" Leah stared right at her

"Is there a Ms. Bella Swan here?" a voice highly demanded in the busy lobby

"Here" Bella replied

"The boss is waiting for you" the man called at to her

"I'm sorry, this crazy lady right there premitted me from entering earlier and had security existed me out the door and just want crazy again as I was patiently waiting for the boss because my boss sent me over to get some information." Bella told the man whose name she learned was Mio.

"Leah, don't you know who this is?" Mio scolded her. She stood there and shook her head no and Mio explain that she was a writer and was going to make the agency look better and grand than what it is."She's royalty and you treat her like this. What is Enrique going to say when he hears that you acted like this?"

"Yeah, what is he going to say" Bella smirked at the hot headed she devil

"He doesn't has to know Mio, does he?" Leah tried to sugarcoat him.

"It's not up to me, the honor belongs to Ms. Bella Swan" Mio told her. Leah looked at Bella refusing to beg the trash that is her.

"It's fine Mio, I wouldn't want her to work on the corner like the ho she sames to be...shall we" Bella got in the elevator and listen to Mio try to make excuse for Leah. "Don't worry it's all good and then some. I feel sorry for you working with her" Mio laugh and he and Bella were on the fast track to becoming friends. Bella was introduce to Enrique and she would be lying if she say she didn't feel anything for him. He was beyond **gorgous** and that accent was everything. The way that the words flowed from his lips left her in a combusted daze. He guided her to his office and his hand was so strong against her back as he ushered her into a chair. They sat and talked about things dealing with his agency and got more comfortable around each other. Enrique worked out some numbers and names with Bella and told her to come back for a live show on Thursday and meet a couple of the models for her piece. The bing from her phone alerted her to two things: Edward asking her out and that she had a boyfriend. The meeting was over and Bella walked with a pep to her step. She made extra sure to say bye to Leah.

Bella went home and started an early dinner and relaxed herself from the very exciting day that she just had. She finished dinner and cleaned the kitchen when the phone ringed. Answering it Bella heard the most wonderful voice ever known to a woman. Telling him how her day went just wanted her to drop the phone and run to him. He vowed that their time will come and he wouldn't let her go for nothing in his arms. With a promise to see each other soon Bella headed off the bed. Her head hit the pillow as soon as instant banging alerted her to the door. Grabbing a weapon she went to the door asking who was it before getting a small reply from Alice. Standing with her was a crying Rose. She didn't have to ask how everything went with Emmett and just ushered them to her room where they all jumped in bed not talking but just listening to a mix shuffle of emtional songs. For Bella it was all about claming Rose and making her comfortable and that's something that she will forever do for her friends.

Alice and Bella wrapped Rose up in their arms and vowed to her that they would alway be there and that's how Bella spent the night after a very hard functional day.

**Thank You for taking the time to read this and sorry that it took so long to get it back...Please don't forget to review this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Second update in a couple of days...ENJOY readers**

Bella decided to take a personal day at the office and stayed with Rose and Alice at home. Preparing breakfast for everyone, Bella waited until they came out and sat at the table. WIthout saying anything everyone dug in and ate breakfast. Alice cleaned up and looked at a worry Rose and a sad Bella. She didn't know how to act sad because she doesn't like anything about it and she hated seeing her friends sad about things, so she decided to cheer them up. Alice dug into her small bag of tricks and fix her hair and clothes and played "I like big butts" by Sir Mix-a-lot and started dancing around the kitchen earn shock and silly looks from Rose and Bella. On one hand it was funny because nothing was big on Alice much less her butt and second it was the thought that went into it with the hair and clothes and that's what made them learn their crazy friend even more.

"So is everything okay, now, because I hate being sad and seeing you guys sad makes me sadder and I don't like it." Alice

"Everything will be and thank you for that, I needed a laugh" Rose smiled

"I know something that we can do" Bella got up and walked into the living room and her, Rose and Alice sat down and watched a good old movie on hallmark and when it finished Rosaile was ready to talk.

"I don't know if he wants the baby or not" Rose admitted to them

"What do you mean? What did he say?" Bella asked her

"I went to see him out of the blue and he welcomed me all the same with open arms. He fixed us dinner and I just really picked over my food because I really didn't know how to tell him that I was pregnant." Rose looked down at her joined hands.

"What happened next, Rose?" Alice insisted that she continue

"He knew something was up and he took me back to the bedroom and asked me how I was feeling and I told him that I was okay but I needed to tell him something important and he waited as I took my time getting it out. After a few mishaps and crying he just held me into his arms and I must have fallen asleep so when I woke up and saw that it almost 11pm, I wrote him a note saying I was sorry for what I was putting him through and if he didn't want me anymore that was fine." Rose eyelids felt heavier and heavier with tears weighing them down.

"So he still doesn't actually know that you're pregnant?" Bella truly asked her

Rose couldn't answer, all she could do was shake her head no and look away from her girls. She didn't like disappointing people, much less, her love ones.

"Rose, I know this is a touchy subject, but Emmett is not him and he will never be him. What you guys have is something beautiful and it shows in the baby that you're carrying. You need to tell him because it's not going away. Emmett will never leave you. He is the man that loves you and the way that he takes care of you is something I have never witness in real life. Emmett is you life, if only you will let it be." Bella eased out to her

"Yeah Rose, I mean what man is able to make you laugh and care enough to kill something or someone when you are hurting. You need to tell him. If you want us there we will be just say the words." Alice and Bella got up and hugged her.

"I know I need to I just don't want to hurt him. What if he doesn't want us?" Rose wanted answers.

"That's why we are here. We are a packed deal, Rose. We will take care of you as you do us. We are a team and whatever this baby needs, we are here. No going back, only the future to look forward too." Bella rubbed Rose's flat stomach over and over again.

"Besides, you want know unless you try Rose. We are here girl, don't forget it" Alice voiced

Okay, I'm going to tell him and I will call you as soon as possible okay. I love you both of you very much, you know that right?" Rose said

"Yes and we love you" Bella and Alice said together.

They walked Rose to the front door and opened it for her as Emmett stood outside the door waiting with flowers and a teddy bear in hand. All three girls gasps because one he scared them and two he went looking for a scared Rose and found her. Alice couldn't control her excitement and was clapping and giddy and jumping up and down until a very happy Bella held her arm tight in place right next to her.

"Rose, baby, you head me worry. Are you okay? You left and I didn't know where you went and I just been looking for you? Baby talk to me. Is it me? You don't want to be with me anymore? I'll change for you, baby, I don't want to lose you. I love you, Rose, I do" Rose was a mess and tears were falling freely from her eyes. She loved him so much and he cared so deeply for her or else he wouldn't be here expressing himself to her.

"Emmett, I love you so much. Never think you aren't enough for me, because you're it for me and I love you. We just need to talk about some changes that have come up." Rose looked at him.

"Anything you want baby I'm here. Do you want to take a walk and talk or do you want to go some where else and talk?" Emmett asked

"We can take a walk, that's fine" Rose missed him so much and knew he was her everything and without him she would be lost. She told her girls bye and left with Emmett.

"Bella we don't have much time, we have to plan, plan, plan." Alice worked her way back to the living room and pulling out paper and a pen.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked her

"Did you know see what I just saw? He is so proposing to her anyday know, I can feel it." Alice strongly told her

"You can't be serious, Alice. I saw everything you saw and I just don't want to jinx it and neither should you." Bella thought more and more about what Alice was saying and wondered if it was actually true. Was Emmett going to propose to Rose, baby and all? It's possible. Hearing another knock at the door, Bella went to answer it. There standing there looking like a well done bad boy stood her man. Before she could speak, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply and deeply and deeply again.

"God, I missed you. Let's never go again without seeing and actually feeling each other, okay?" Bella just stared at him and was so fucking lost that nothing was making sense anymore. Alice appeared and Bella actually forgot who she was and what she was saying didn't matter because Edward was here and soon as she get her hormones in orders everything would be good or so she thought.

"Nice to see you again, Edward" Alice said breaking the sexual tension in the crowded doorway.

"You too. How's Jasper?" Alice give Edward the whole nine yards on Jasper and her and told him that she will see him and Bella at the wedding. Giving Bella enough time to compose herself. She must have realized that she was in her downtown wear and didn't look nearly as bad as she thought.

Closing the door behind Alice, he picked her up and took her to the living room. "You looking breathtaking beautiful and don't thing other wise Bella. I love looking at you like this. It just goes to show that you are a natural beauty and you are." Bella kissed him and kisse him hard. She was putty in his hands and whatever he wanted he could have it, no questions asked. The two were kissing for quite some time and eventually, Bella lost her shirt and some how Edwards pants where on zipped, belt and all, and his button up shirt was missing a couple of buttons.

"As much as I'm enjoying myself right now.." he couldn't finish because Bella's lips were loving his neck and he couldn't concentrate right now. After a few dry humps here and there and sucking and licking skin with wet kiss, they both were satated for the moment. Cleaning up there both went to and early dinner on Edward and talked.

"I thought the plan was to see one another tomorrow?" Bella asked as she dugged into the her dinner.

"It still is" Edward answered with lust filled eyes

Bella smiled and just thought how luck she was to have him and the wonderful things that were going on in her life. She told him about the job promotion and all that she was to gain if everything goes right.

"It's all your if you already have the boss in you back pocket" Edward mentioned

"I don't have the boss in my back pocket. I have to work extra hard. I ran into the receptionist from hell but the boss of the agency isn't too bad. He's very easy on the eyes" Bella smirked at him earning a glare from him.

"You are mines and no pantsy ass fabric man is going to swoop in and take what's mine. Maybe I should reenact how we fast meet, I mean so other's will truly get the picture." Edward got up and walked around to where she was sitting and nelt down and kissed her almost similar to how he did in the mall. Her panties were soaked and she was damn for the interruption from the waitress. That little mishap was coming out of her tip, but she had to think that she wasn't paying and Edward had already signed the receipt. As they were walking out of to the car, Bella could have sworned she saw a blonde near Edward's car but the woman got in the car next to their and drove off.

Edward droped Bella off at home and 30mins later he left and Bella locked down and checked her email and wondered about Rose. Looking at her phone she saw she had a text from her saying that all is well and she well talk to her soon and Bella was happy that everything was happy. She sent her a text saying that she is a strong person and that she loved her. Bella went to bed and woke up in a wonderful mood and headed to the office. Went she got there everyone on her floor was surrounding around Stacey, who took phone orders and made copy for everyone on the floor, and beautiful batch of flowers. Bella congratulated her on the flowers and she stopped Bella before she walked in her office.

"Their yours" Stacey mentioned and all the girls just looked at Bella waiting for her to read the card connected to them. Bella saw that they were from Edward and couldn't stop the smile from growing on her face.

All the girls squeal and express their happiness for Bella. Soon as she loaded everything up in her office she called Edward and they head their office dirty talk and couldn't wait to see one another. Edward had to go because he had a meeting. Bella finsihed making plans and layouts for the magazines part for her. Calling Enrique and making sure everything was good to go, she finished up early and and went to a downtown store to purchase some earrings for tonight. Bella ran into a old friend she hadn't seen since high school and made small talk as they shopped her and there. He kissed and hugged her goodbye and Bella went home to get ready for her date.

Dressing in a creamy beaded one top off white dress, she was waiting for Edward. He arrived looking like own personal god and she just wanted to shout from the highest point that he was his. They left and he took her too a lavish dinner place that the elite eat and she wonder how. He explain one of the benefits for working for a production company and all that you can squeeze out of them for making a few changes here and there.

Talking over a candle-light dinner and drinking the most licious champagne and looking at Edward was enough for Bella's undoing. They finished eating and he took he took her to the small dance area and pulled her flushed against him as they danced and laugh the night away. He took her home and walked her to the door like the gentleman he was.

"Stay" Bella got out before Edward slammed his whole body, lips and all, into her.

Opening the door, they kissed and started undressing on the way to the bedroom. Successfully arriving to the bedroom, Edward unzip her dress and watched it fall to her feet. Standind there in a white strapless bra and thong set, left Edward rock hard in his pants. Things didn't get better by Bella grabbing him and tugging on his member and rocking him in the right kind of way. Pulling off his dinner shirts and leaving him in nothing but his tight pants and shoes, Bella was already fucked and gone from staring at him. Picking her up he kissed her and laid her down on the bed. Diving right in, he pulled her bra down and sucked as semi hard on each nipple givng her a high that she needed more of. As he was loving on her nipples his hands had a mind of their own. They eased her thong down with the help of her and her hips, and palmed her wet heated pussy over and over making her gasp out quick. Before Bella knew it, Edward was tasting her and judging by how wet and smacking sounds he was making it was all good. Bring her over the edge, he eased right into his home and nested for a minute before picking up speed. With the help of Edward and one of her legs over his should sent her over once more. Kissing her over onto her stomach he fucked her from behind as his hand interlocked with hers as one as they both came to a mind-fucking ending.

"Bella" Edward couldn't even finsihed. He never felt like this before.

"I feel the same way" Bella added on.

After cleaning each other up. They eased back into bed and fell asleep. It was almost 6:30 in the morning went Edward felt a warm feeling over come him. Opening his eyes he saw Bella nested over half his body sucking him off. Edward fisted the pillows behind his had as Bella told him deep and song making his thighs jump in the process. One minute she giving him pleasure and the next she was. Some how in the middle of his semi peak, he gain enough strength to grab her and 69 her. He was struggling to hold on to his release and wait for her and she was almost there but needed something extra to push her over and biting her clit was enough to have her gushing over him and making her suck harder to bring him over too. They showered together and had another round of sex and got ready for work. Edward had to leave to change in a new set of clothes and Bella was off to work with a promise to have lunch together.

Bella was heavy engrossed in her writing that she didn't hear the Boss walking in.

"Nice Flowers. I hope he is worth your time"

Smile and thinking about him Bella answered was noticeable. "He is"

"The reason I'm here is Enrique had to fly to NYC to get his shipment but he is sending the model over now before the show tomorrow." Maxine mentioned to Bella

"That's great, have you meet them yet?" Bella asked as she saved the article and gave Maxine her attention.

"Yes I have and one more than the others." Before Bella could asked something Stacey buzz in for the boss letting her know that the model were her and she lead them in.

Bella saw 3 models come in and one by one they were introduce and Bella showed them in asked if they like something to drink and before she could finished, Maxine cut in with one model.

"Bella this here is my god daughter and beautiful model, Tanya"

Some good things really come to an end and that's how Bella felt having the most beautiful week and shit like this happened.

"Fuck me" Bella whispered under her breather as Tanya smirked at her

**So what do you think, huh?**

**One reviewer guessed the model right...**

**Reviews are welcomed day and night, don't forget**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers, back with another update here. As always, thank you for taking the time to read this story and I hope to see or hear from you next time. ENJOY! P.S. it was rushed and it might be a couple of errors in it. Don't punish me...**

Bella thought this meeting could go one or two ways: 1) she could act like her and Tanya just meet and play it cool or 2) Tanya could fuck this opportunity up for her, either one wasn't a good option for her.

"It's nice to see you again Bella" Tanya smirk feeling the ball fall into her court.

"You two know each other?" Maxine asked

Bella was cut off before she could tell her boss anything by Edward's looney toon stalker.

"Yes we do **GOD MOTHER**! We actually met at the mall and we sort of had our eyes on the same thing and we kind of have been taking her and there in passing or when we can." Tanya elaborated.

Bella didn't know how to reword it to her liking but Tanya wasn't telling the whole truth and Bella didn't want to get screwed in the end because of Tanya.

"That is wonderful dear. Now, let's work the next order of business, shall we?" Maxine and the girls sat around the table and worked out some agreements here and there.

Bella was still on to attend the girls fashion show and she was to do a behind the scenes report before acutally watching the show. As Bella was arranging her things to leave, Tanya stop her from doing that.

"Are you bringing a date to the show or are you really single and go after other girls men?" Tanya asked in the nicest, stuck-up, bitch attitude way.

"I wasn't plan on bring my MAN because technically I will be working and he just loves to distract me and it's really HARD all the time, I mean, it's really hard for me focus on tasks when he is around.

Maxine didn't catch the end of Bella's answer and before Bella knew it, Maxine joined the conversation.

"No sense Bella, you are a plus one and I would like to meet your other half, so you will bring him, right?" her boss asked

"I will see. He works extremely hard and if he's free I will bring him" Bella smiled at her boss.

"Wonderful, darling. Now I want you bring it darling as you have in the past but better. Who knows one day this all may be yours."

Bella was taken back by Maxine's words. She also thought she heard Tanya mumble 'over her dead body' as well.

"I will put everything I have into this. You have my word." Bella smiled and gave the wicked witch the evil eye.

Bella went back to her office and called Edward and informed him on what has all transpired.

"I'm sorry this is happing to you and I wish there was something that I can do." Edward told her.

"I just hope that Tanya just doesn't try anything that could cost me my job in the end."

"I don't know Bella, this girl is a stalker and it is in her nature to try anything. I don't feel safe with you being alone at night."

"Are you trying to tell me that your stalker could hurt me and I shouldn't be by myself?" Bella asked him

"What I'm trying to say is, I would love for you to stay with me until she cools down and slip out of this phase that she is in." Edward put out there

"What if she doesn't slip out of this phase and I would have to live with you forever?" Bella asked on the line.

"I don't see a problem with that. I love having you around, the more the better." Bella lost her breath after hearing that. 

"Bella, you there?" Edward called out into the receiver.

"Yeah, I'm here. So what time are we own for tonight?"

"Does 6 o'clock sound alright?"

"That works for me"

"Well I need to go if I'm going to make this date tonight."

"See you tonight"

"I can't wait" Bella smiled into the cell and ended the call.

The day was coming to an end for her. She put the finishing touches on the new word document that she started and saved it on USB disk and left for the day. She called Rose but it ended up going to voicemail and she left her a message. Next she called Alice as she hoped into her car and Alice picked up on the first rang.

"Bella" Alice screamed joy into the phone. You would have thought that she just got back from a 5 month long vacation overseas.

"Alice, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The day is fine and life is great"

"Yes it is. So what are you doing?" Bella asked her

"Waiting for Jazz to come over. We are doing a cozy dinner her tonight

"That's great. Have you heard from Rose today?"

"No, we just have to give her space. If she hasn't contacted us by Friday, we will find her ourselves, deal?" Alice vowed

"Fine. I have a date and I will let you go to enjoy yours." Bella told Alice

"Have fun Bella and call me tomorrow."

"I will, see ya." Bella arrived shortly after and made her way to the door. She didn't have time to play her house message back and immediately strip to hop in the shower. Washing and shaving her body she hoped out 20 mins later. Picking out a nude bra and thong set she started on her hair and bumped it slightly with a little volume in it. Next she went to her closet and pulled out a long sleeve sweater dress and paired them with some knee-high boots. After dousing herself with some perfume she went to the kitchen and grabbed her cell and tried Rose again.

"I'm just checking to see how you are. Call me, Rose. I love you" Bella ended the call and before she knew it Edward was at her door.

"You look beautiful, Bella" Edward wrapped her up in his arms as he sniffed her neck.

"Thanks, so do you"

"You've been on my mind all day and I can't wait to show you what I have lined up for you."

"Dinner would have been fine Edward."

"Nonsense, Bella. Nothing will ever be enough for you. You deserve to be cherised everyday and I'm going to make sure that you are." Edward walked her to the car and let her in.

"I hope that you love the stars" Edward mentioned

"I do"

Even though she was more than fine just riding with Edward like this, the back of her mind was on Rose and what's going on with her. It took Edward rubbing on her leg to break her from her daze. When she came out of it she notice they were on a airway strip and wonder what was going on.

"I'm bring you to the stars." Edward answered her as he helped her out of the car. Bella was so taken back by all of it. Even in the short amount of time that they know each other, she knew that Edward was everything that she needed. They walked to the helicopter and got secured in before take off. Throughout the helicopter ride they held each other's hand and looked over the city during night time as the stars sparkled about. The helicopter landed them in a secure destination it seemed to Bella. What appeared to be a small light from above turned out to be a candle light dinner by the lake.

"Oh Edward" it was just perfect to her.

"So you like?" Edward knew the answer but wanted to hear it from her

Bella kissed him slowly and lightly on the lips. "Does that answer you question?" Edward was stumped in his own daze by her. He couldn't believe his luck either. How could someone as caring and sweet and good hearted as her would want him? He would never know but he would enjoy her while she was still with him because anything could happened tomorrow.

Dinner consisted of nice bake glazed roast served with potatoes and green beans and paired with a lovely medly wine. Edward walked her out to the small lake and danced to the rhythm of their heartbeats. They stayed like that until the cool air started to fight against Bella's skin. He gave her his jacket and walked her back to the helicopter. By the time they made it back to the car Bella couldn't stop smiling. It wasn't a force or fake smile, it was one from within.

"Everything was perfect Edward. I don't know how you pulled it off, but I loved it."

"Like I already told you Bella, you deserved to be cherished and that is what I plan on doing"

"Mission accomplish then"

"Who said I'm finished, yet?"

And just like that he took the words from her mouth again. They made it back to her place and he walked her to the door. Bella unlocked her door and before she could say anything, Edward stood in front of her with a beautiful white gold bracelet for her.

"I saw this and I imagine it would look great on you." He took her hand in his and cuff the bracelet around her wrist.

"Edward" Bella looked at him and worded everything that she was saying in that look. She kissed him hard and he felt it. He gave back just as much as he received in that kiss. They both fell back into the apartment and closed the door. Edward took off her boots as she dospose of his shirt. Edward had her against the wall as he kissed the back of her neck and flipped her over and picked her up in his arms with her thighs wrapped around him. With help from her, he made it to her room and he helped her out of her dress. Taking his time, he kissed her and let his kisses travel from her lips, over both breast where he took off her bra, and down to her sweet naval. Next he kissed both legs and thighs and kissed her over panty clad pussy. Not to be a perv or anything but he knew she was recently well shaven just by the feel of her lips through her panties.

"Are you ready?" Always making sure his Bella was good.

"Yes, Edward. Please." Bella moan out to him fisting the pillow above her head.

He slowly removed her panties and was star struck by her beauty. Bella was the woman for him and he needed his woman bad. Making his way to her pussy, he saw her clit playing peek-a-boo with him. He kissed her newly shaven pussy and made a mess by making her cum hard over his mouth. The shakes took over her body as he helped himself to cleaning her up with his tongue. This transpired a new wave of heat in Bella and her inner sexy was out and ready to play. With the help from Edward they change positions and she stripped him of his jeans. His member was the most glorish thing she ever saw. The thickness and the attention that it stood out at had her gaping and staring. She quicky came to and jumped right back into her sexy mood. Kissing him first, she tasted the small traces of her self, which encouraged her more. As she was making her way down town she came across his tat, which was of a dove and two letters. She kissed that too and smooth over his killer abs to her mainland. Sliding her lips on her side of his cock she made him jump by lightly biting the head of his cock and sanking her warm mouth over him. Edward couldn't help himself and before he knew it he had two handfuls of Bella's hair and tried very hard to control her but she was leaving him weak in areas that he didn't know he had. Hearing him growl and grunt Bella knew he was close and was determine to ride him before he gave out. She fished out a condom and slide it on him and lock eyes with him as she took all of him. It took a minute or two before she could move, because Edward was too developed in this area but she wasn't a quitter. Edward let her lead before taking over. He drove deep and touch places that only his key could fit. Bella saw all sides of the stars that night. He pulled her over him sheetless as they both lay naked under the stars and difted to sleep.

Edward woke before her and eased into the kitchen and made her breakfast and brought it to her in bed. Going over to his jeans, he pulled his cell out and took a picture of Bella face down in the bed with the sheet barely covering her bottom and hair sprayed over her pillow. Kissing up her back she stirred awake and accepted his lips in a tight kissed.

"I made breakfast for you"

"Thanks" Bella turned as she covered herself and saw the eggs and bagel and juice.

They talked and made plans to meet at the venue later that night for the fashion show. He cleaned the mess he made and kissed her goodbye before he left her to get to work.

Bella had a meeting with her Boss to give her the lastest on the piece that she has and was happy with how well it went. She had a small lunch and called Rose. She left another voicemail. Finishing up her tuna salad and water she heard the phone ring. Looking over it, it was Rose.

**Review and tell me what you think or what you want from this story...**


End file.
